Welcome to the Jungle #47
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Jungles...pirates...slave traders...and Lucas. Need I say more? ;-)


I do not own seaQuest or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  The Island used in this story is fictitious.  There is no such place.  Furthermore, I mean no disrespect to Brazil or its people.  I just needed to pick a general tropical location to meet the needs of my story. 

**Welcome to the Jungle**

By:  Kaitlyn Rose

Nathan, Kristin, and Lucas sat in the launch as Ben piloted them back to seaQuest.  The honeymoon was over and it was time for life to get back to normal.  Nathan held Kristin's hand in his and let his mind wander back to the past two weeks.  Paris had been incredible, although to tell the truth they spent most of that time in the hotel room.  The first couple of days had been very romantic and they enjoyed having the time to themselves, but by the end of the week they were glad to return to Nana's house, for they were both missing Lucas, even though they had called him daily on the vid-phone.

Nathan wondered just how he was going to manage when the day came that Lucas announced he was moving out on his own.  Since Lucas was done with his academic studies he didn't have to worry about the boy going off to college when he turned eighteen, but still, eventually one day the boy would leave him to start his own life.  He really dreaded that day.  At least he still had several years before he really had to worry about that.

The second week they had stayed at Nana's, and even Ben and Katie had come to spend some time with them.  It had been fun to sit around a house like a normal family.  Even better was that after two weeks of home cooking and Nana's delicious desserts Lucas had actually gained about ten pounds and looked rather healthy.  The boy had gone riding almost every single day, and even spent two days in London with Nana to see the sights while they were in Paris.

Life was perfect.  The only strange thing that had happened was when they returned to Nana's.  The second day being back Kristin received a bouquet of lilies that didn't have a note.  She smiled at receiving the flowers, and commented on how beautiful they were, but later that day he had seen them in the kitchen trash can.  He had asked her why she'd thrown them away and she had said that after the wedding she was simply tired of flowers.  It had seemed like a silly excuse, but Nathan didn't push the issue.

Finally the shuttle docked in the launch bay and everyone got off.  Commander Ford and Chief Crocker were waiting for them.

"Welcome back Captain, Doctor, Lucas.  I hope you have a nice time," the Commander said.

"Thank you," Nathan said, "and yes, we did.  Is everyone back on the boat?"

"Yes sir.  You were the last to return.  We are ready to depart as soon as you give the order."

"Excellent," Nathan said.  "I want us in open waters in thirty minutes."

"Aye sir," Ford said.

Nathan and his family carried their bags back to their quarters and stepped inside.  Lucas hurried into his room and flicked on the computers and popped a CD into his stereo.

"Home sweet home," Kristin laughed.

"Some things never change," Nathan agreed.  "I'm going to unpack quickly and then get to the bridge."

"I need to get to the labs.  Even though we got a temp to take Dr. Levin's place for the next four weeks, I'm still going to be swamped since this person will have to learn the ropes."

"I know how that goes," Nathan agreed.  "I'm sure Lucas will be more than happy to help out."

"Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without his help," Kristin admitted.

Nathan's PAL went off.  His turned it on.  "Bridger."

"Captain," O'Neil's voice said.  "You have an urgent call from General Thomas."

"Patch it through to my quarters," Nathan said.  He turned his PAL off and looked at Kristin.  "Like I said, some things never change."

He walked over to the vid-phone and turned it on.  General Frank Thomas's image greeted him.

"Hi Frank, wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," Nathan said.

"I know you just got back, but seaQuest is needed right away.  We have a situation going on at Papados Island, off the eastern coast of Brazil.  It's a small island, about five square miles, but the UEO has been running a research facility there for the past six years.  Because it was only about a mile off the coast of the Amazon Rainforest it was an ideal location to monitor global warming, effects on the ecosystem, both on land and marine, and not step on the toes of the Brazilian Government.  As you know, they have been less welcoming to us over the past years."

"Gee, I wonder why.  Maybe it was the fact that we tried to put UEO imposed laws on their country several years ago," Kristin grumbled.

"It was for their own good," Frank told her.  "The rainforest was disappearing at an alarming rate, affecting the weather patterns of the entire planet.  But now because of the reforestation programs put in place not only has the rainforest stopped shrinking, but it's actually growing."

"I understand that we had good intentions," Nathan said, "but even you have to admit that the UEO went about it in the wrong way.  It's little wonder they don't trust us."

"Mistakes were made, but we're past that now.  The government let us set up shop on Papados to do our research."

"So what's the problem?" Nathan asked.

"Pirates."

"Pirates?" Kristin gasped.

"Yes.  The islands in that area are plagued with them.  The biggest exports of the area are drugs and slaves," Frank informed.  "The Brazilian Government says they are handling it, but the research post has been experiencing massive theft.  Probes, gear, and any and all research equipment that is needed to be left out doors or in the water to record is stolen, and no sooner do we replace the equipment it's stolen again."

"seaQuest can go and try to protect the post, but until the pirates themselves are actually captured the best we can do is baby sit," Nathan said.

"I know," Frank said, "but I have a theory that someone on the inside is aiding the pirates.  Every time the scientists and oceanographers relocate their stuff it's stolen almost immediately."

"Only someone privy to the information would know how to take it that quickly," Nathan agreed.

"So I want you to go there and try to find out just what is going on," Frank said.  "Also, I would like for Doctor Westphalen…I mean, Dr. Bridger, and Lucas to go also and meet the science team there.  Update them on Darwin and the vocorder.  There is a doctor there who is currently trying to do something similar with whales.  Perhaps a sharing of information and technology can help him with his research."

"Lucas should enjoy that," Kristin said.

"Are we to try and apprehend the pirates?" Nathan asked.

"If it is possible, yes.  Just be careful to not upset the government there.  There is a small police force located on the island with the scientists.  I'm not sure how corrupted they are, or aren't, so be careful."

"Is the island inhabited?" Kristin asked.

"Yes, there are one or two villages on it, very small."

"Okay," Nathan said.  "We are just leaving England so it will take us about two days to arrive."

"I'll be sure to let them know you are coming.  Good-bye."  Frank clicked off the vid-phone and Nathan and Kristin were left staring at a black screen before Nathan finally shut off his screen.

"I'll talk to Lucas before I go to the labs, let him know to prepare for a presentation," Kristin said.

"Oh he'll just love that," Nathan grinned.

___________________

Lucas stepped off the launch and followed his Dad up the beach.  He raised his head to look up at the sky and feel the intense heat of the noonday sun on his skin.  In a matter of seconds from stepping off of the temperature controlled shuttle his skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat.  The air was heavy with humidity and the smells of the lush green jungle filled his nostrils.  It was oppressively hot, but it was beautiful.

"Well Captain Bridger," a man in a police uniform called out.  Standing behind him were two men who looked to be from the research team.

Nathan walked up to the man and shook his hand.  "Hello."

"I am Chief of Policia, Valdaz Montoya.  Welcome to our little island.  I hope your stay will be a pleasant one."

"Thank you.  This is our Chief Science Officer onboard seaQuest, Dr. Kristin Bridger, and my son, Lucas."

"How do you do senora?"  Chief Montoya shook her hand.  "Dr. Bridger?"  He looked back at Nathan.  "You're wife, no?"

"Yes," Nathan replied.  "These are my crew, Security Chief Crocker, Lt. O'Neil, and Mr. Ortiz."

"Hopefully you can help us to catch our bandits who come and steal in the night.  My men and I have been trying to capture them for years, but as of yet, we have had no luck.  The people around here think that they are ghosts," Chief Montoya informed.

"We'll do our best," Nathan said.  "I'm fairly sure ghosts don't have any need for scientific equipment."

"Ha, I like you, but now I must go.  I have an island to run after all.  If you need anything just have Dr. Wyatt give us a call."

"Thank you, I'll do that," Nathan said, forcing a smile.  He had only met the man for about a minute now but Nathan already couldn't stand him.  He could make a pretty good guess why Valdaz Montoya had yet to catch any of the pirates.

Nathan watched the Chief of Police walk up the beach to his waiting truck.  Lucas stepped up to Nathan.  

"Is it my imagination, or is that the sleaziest man on the planet?" Lucas asked.

"It's not your imagination," a short middle-aged man with graying hair and glasses replied.  "Hello, I'm Dr. Wyatt, and this is Dr. Carlson.  We sort of run the facility out here.  At least, we've inherited that job since we've been here the longest."

"Hello, I'm Captain Bridger."  Nathan shook the man's hand.

"Yes, we heard the introductions.  As to answer your question," Dr. Wyatt said, looking at Lucas, "yes, that is the sleaziest man on the planet.  We've learned not to even bother going to him for help.  Our guess is he not only knows who the pirates are, but even helps them out by spreading his little ghost stories around the villages."

"In exchange for a share of the profits he turns a blind eye," Nathan guessed.

"That's what we think, but we've no proof, and even if we did it's not like we go could to his superiors.  They're just as corrupted as he is," Dr. Wyatt said.  "Well, let's get you to the research facility."

Lucas and the others fell into step behind Dr. Wyatt.  His eyes fell upon Dr. Carlson several times as they walked to the waiting vehicles.  Each time the man was staring at him.  It made Lucas nervous.

They drove for about five minutes down a bumpy dirt trail that led deeper into the island.  Except for the trail leading in, the island had remained untouched.  The jungle grew thick and wild.  Lucas saw many kinds of birds and even some snakes hanging from trees.  Movement to his left caught his eyes and he looked over and saw a small reddish colored monkey but it disappeared before he could figure out what kind it was.

"This place is awesome," Lucas said.

"Yes, it is," Dr. Wyatt agreed.  "But you have to be careful out here.  It can be dangerous too.  There are several varieties of poisonous snakes and spiders here, the waters are filled with sharks, plus the west side of the island is rather swampy and outbreaks of malaria are common place out here."

"There isn't any quicksand here is there?" Lucas asked.  He remembered when he got trapped in it before and didn't want to repeat the experience.

"As a matter of fact there is, but don't worry, it isn't dangerous like they make it in the movies.  It takes a little work, but you can swim right out of it," Dr. Wyatt told him.

"That didn't work before," Lucas muttered.

"What?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said quickly.  He saw Dad grinning at him.

"So how long have you been here doctor?" Nathan asked.

"Over five years," Dr. Wyatt said.  "And Dr. Carlson arrived here about a month after I did."

They drove up to the one story building that really didn't appear to be very large.  Everyone exited the transports.  Lucas was astounded by just how secluded this place really was.  It was as if the rest of the world had ceased to exit, and all that was left was this jungle and a small building.

"This place doesn't look like much," Tim said.

"That's what you think," Dr. Wyatt said.

They stepped inside the building and looked around.  They saw a sitting area, what looked like a cafeteria, and a television room towards the back.

"Follow me," Dr. Wyatt said.  He led them to an elevator and slipped his key card in and punched in a five-digit code.  The elevator opened and everyone got inside.  

Lucas saw that there was four buttons to push, meaning that there were four underground levels.  The elevator opened on the first level.  They stepped out into a living area that resembled something Lucas would have expected on the space shuttle.

"This is the living quarters," Dr. Wyatt said.  "We get fresh supplies weekly but we are also set up for emergencies.  This facility is set up to withstand a category five hurricane.  The entire building above can be blown away, but we'd be safe down here."

"Cool," Lucas said.

"Are you and Dr. Carlson the only ones here?" Miguel asked.

"No, the others are down stairs working or making their runs," Dr. Carlson said.

Lucas was surprised to hear the man talk.  He was incredibly quiet.  Lucas found the man to be rather unnerving.

"The second level is where we monitor atmospheric conditions, ozone levels, and pollutants.  The third level is the marine level.  We have two boats, both of which are currently out.  They collect marine samples and bring them back to study.  With the new limits on fishing and trapping and improvements in fish farming the sea life in this area has increased by six percent.  Also the number of dolphins and whales has grown too.  We had four successful whale births in the last two months."

"That's wonderful news," Kristin said.

"Yes, it's pretty exciting," Dr. Wyatt agreed.

"And what's level four for?" Lucas asked.

"That level is the hydroponics and medical lab.  We've learned over the years the rainforest may contain the cures for several serious illnesses.  There are still hundreds, if not thousands of unclassified plants living in the rainforest.  About once a week we are permitted to go in and look for new samples, which we collect, bring back to the labs, and then grow here.  Then we spend months, even years trying to find if they have any medicinal purposes."

"I must say, you have an incredible facility here, not to mention a wealth of resources at your finger tips," Nathan said.

"We may not be as well set up as seaQuest, but I find working here to be extraordinary," Dr. Wyatt admitted.

They stepped back into the elevator and went to level two, where they met Dr. Costner who was in charge of all the weather experiments and research.  She was very friendly and Lucas liked her pleasant personality.  For some reason Lucas guessed that when she was a teenager she was a hippy.  She just had that free spirit mentality about her.

On level three everyone was introduced to Dr. Rousey who oversaw most of the marine research.  His four assistants were currently at sea collecting more data and samples.  Dr. Rousey was the person trying to create a device for communicating with and translating whale song.

"It is so great to meet you," Dr. Rousey said to Lucas.  "I don't think even you realize how big your name is in our field of research.  Inter-species communication, absolutely incredible."

Lucas was grinning ear to ear.  "Thanks.  So how far are you coming with your device?"

"Truthfully, not far," Dr. Rousey admitted.  "That's why I requested your help.  Hopefully if we can work together for a while you can help me to make a break through.  I have managed to isolate the different frequencies of the whale song, and we have been busy monitoring their movements and actions while they are communicating.  Did you know that in the ocean, there is literally a layer of water that remains at a pretty much constant temperature, and that this water actually acts as a reverberator for their song, so it is possible to hear whales that are actually five hundred miles away as the sound bounces up and down traveling though this layer of water.  So it is possible for whales all around the planet to communicate with each other."

"The ultimate telephone," Lucas said, smiling.

"Exactly!" Dr. Rousey said with a snap of his fingers.

"Well I've brought a vid-disk of Darwin using the program, along with a ton of information explaining to you how it actually works.  The hardest part is getting your base vocabulary established.  Building the device wasn't that hard really.  It just sort of came to me.  But then I had to program the vocorder to recognize the clicks and whistles and translate them, and for that you have to actually have a baseline vocabulary.  With dolphins it was easy because there was already a sign language in place.  I have to admit, it's going to be a little bit harder with whales.  Honestly, your best bet might be with orcas that have been trained to recognize hand signals like at Sea World.  Maybe you can actually come to seaQuest and meet Darwin?"  Lucas looked at Dad as he said that.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Nathan said.  "We should probably continue the tour for right now or else Lucas will have us standing here for hours."

"Captain your son is a true genius," Dr. Rousey said.  "It had never even occurred to me to use whales that understood hand signals

"I'm very proud of what he has accomplished," Nathan said with pride.

"Well we may as well check out level four," Dr. Wyatt said.  "That is where Dr. Carlson and myself do our research."

Once on level four Nathan had to stare in wonder.  SeaQuest had a hydroponics lab, and it was a well known fact that he liked to spend time in there, but he had never seen plants like these before.

"Captain, you are looking at some of the rarest plants in existence.  Many of these have yet to even be named or classified," Dr. Carlson said.  

Nathan walked around and examined the specimens one by one, noticing their texture, their colors, and scent.

"Be careful not to touch the plants growing on the last shelf.  Many of them contain toxins or things that are irritant to skin," Dr. Carlson warned as he saw the Captain feel the petals of a delicate orchid.

"Thanks for the warning," Nathan said.  "Would it be possible to take a few samples of these to put in our own hydroponics lab?"

"Certainly, as long as we can have credit for their discovery," Dr. Wyatt said.

"Of course," Nathan said.

"May I go back upstairs and talk to Dr. Rousey?" Lucas asked.  Plants didn't interest him like they did dad.

"Sure, just get in the elevator and press three.  Don't go back to the upper level though, or you won't be able to get back down.  You need the key card and code number to get in from the top floor," Dr. Wyatt said.

"Gotcha," Lucas said, hurrying back to the elevator.

"He's like a kid in a candy store," Dr. Wyatt said once the elevator doors closed.

"Lucas is like a sponge.  He wants to soak up everything he can," Chief Crocker said.  "I hope your Dr. Rousey doesn't mind dealing with a teenager because since he speaks almost the same language as Lucas does, Lucas is going to be his constant companion while we're here."

"Don't worry, Dr. Rousey will be more than delighted to be able to pump him for as much information as he can to help him create his own working translation device," Dr. Carlson replied.

"Well, I suppose we should discuss our problems with you and fill you in on why we requested your help in the first place," Dr. Wyatt said.

"General Thomas filled us in on the basics.  Theft of your equipment, supposedly by pirates, and the possibility that there is someone on the inside helping them."

"Yes.  Although it's the UEO that suspects one of us of helping with the theft.  I can't imagine anyone who is working here of actually participating in that type of thing.  Everyone here is a scientist, and to steal our equipment would mean to literally be sabotaging ourselves.  If we fail to provide relevant and solid data we'll be closed down.  I can't see anyone here risking such dire consequences.  This place is a goldmine for research."

"If none of your colleges are responsible, then how do you explain how the thieves always seem to find the new equipment so readily?" Nathan asked.

"There are any number of reasons.  We're being followed as we place it out in the field, someone has hacked into our databases, even something as simple as our not so beloved Chief of Police and his men working against us.  This place is a hot bed for thieves, drug runner, pirates, and even people who kidnap and sells other people as slaves," Dr. Carlson said.  "Two years ago we lost one of our assistants that way, at least we think.  She went out into the field without telling anyone and we never saw her again."

"How awful," Kristin said.  "Have there been any other incidents like that?"

"After that happened we made sure that we always worked in pairs when we went outside the facility, and we installed a new security system.  Even if someone got into the building upstairs they couldn't get inside the elevator to come down here," Dr. Carlson informed.

"That's good to hear," Kristin said.

_________________

"So you're back," Dr. Rousey said, looking over his shoulder when he heard the elevator open.

"Yeah, I figured this was more interesting than looking at plants," Lucas said.

"Great, then let's pop your vid-disk in and see what you've got."

Lucas was in heaven as he spent the next two hours talking with Dr. Rousey.  The man totally understood everything Lucas was talking about.  The only other person to ever have this much patience or interest in what he did was Dad, but even Dad couldn't talk about his projects for two hours straight.  Usually some crisis on the bridge would call him away first.

_________________

______________________

Nathan was sitting at a large table with the others back on level one, the living quarters.  On the security monitors he could see Lucas talking animatedly with Dr. Rousey, and the doctor seemed to be just as interested in the conversation.

Nathan looked back to Dr. Wyatt and Dr. Carlson who were just setting down maps showing where they had been placing their equipment and hence forth the locations of the theft.  Probes, monitors, seismographs, even trapping equipment had been taken.  Once their boat had been stopped by another boat and armed men boarded them and stole everything of value, and beat their assistants before finally leaving."

"Is it possible that the villagers might be taking the things on land?" Chief Crocker asked.

"It's unlikely," Carlson said.  "For the most part the villagers fear outsiders.  They don't want anything to do with us, and even if they found a piece of our equipment they wouldn't know what it was."

"You have to understand that the residents on this island are only a step up from being natives," Wyatt informed.  "There is absolutely no tourism on this island, and being so secluded doesn't exactly allow for travel back to the mainland.  These people have led a pretty sheltered life here.  They have a shaman who acts as a healer."

"So in other words, we need to stay away from the villages," Miguel said.

"I would recommend it," Dr. Carlson said.  "As far as I know, Wyatt and myself are the only outsiders they allow in, along with the island police."

"When did you interact with them?" Kristin asked.

"As I said, malaria is a problem here," Wyatt informed.  "Along with other tropical diseases.  We have medicine that we share with them.  They think of us as healers, like their shaman."

"Do you think I would be permitted to see the village if I went with you?" Kristin asked.  The scientist in her was curious to see an actual tribe in action.

"It's possible," Wyatt said, "but I can't make any promises."

"What's the language spoken?" O'Neil asked.

"Spanish," Carlson said.

"So basically we can rule out the locals as our thieves," Nathan said.  "This means we'll have to patrol the waters, which seaQuest can do easily enough, and post security around the facility and try to catch them in the act.  Chief Crocker I want security teams put into place at the new locations where equipment is being placed.  Mr. Ortiz, I want radar monitoring all boats in the area."

"Aye sir," both Crocker and Miguel replied.

"If there is nothing else I guess we'll be returning to seaQuest," Nathan said.

"That's all I can think of," Dr. Carlson said.

"Fine.  We'll just grab Lucas and go then," Nathan said.

"I'll take you down," Wyatt said.

Nathan and Wyatt stepped into the elevator while the others remained where they were chatting.  

"I really appreciate your help," Wyatt said.  "This facility costs a fortune to run and since the ecosystem in this area is showing signs of improvement the UEO has mentioned cutting our funding drastically.  What they are proposing would leave us with just enough to keep about four scientists here year round, and no assistants at all.  Having our equipment stolen every time we turn around isn't helping our arguments to continue our research."

"Maybe this theft isn't even about selling your equipment.  Maybe someone is hoping to have you shut down," Nathan ventured.

"I never even considered that," Wyatt replied.

They stepped off the elevator and walked up to Lucas and Dr. Rousey.  Neither had stopped talking long enough to even acknowledge their presence.

"Lucas we're heading back to seaQuest now," Nathan said.

"No, not yet," Lucas said.  "We're in the middle of drawing out the schematics for the whale translator."

"I'm sorry but we're all heading back now," Nathan said.

"Why don't you let him stay here?" Dr. Rousey asked.  "He'll be fine, and then you can send a shuttle to pick him up later."

"I don't know," Nathan said.

"Please Dad?" Lucas asked.

"How are you going to get back to the beach?" Nathan asked.

"I'll have someone drive him down," Wyatt said.  "It's two o'clock now, why don't you have some one pick him up on the beach at about six?"

"That would be great," Lucas said.  "We can get a lot done by then.  It'll give me time to really explain the make-up of the vocorder programming."

"Alright," Nathan said.  "The shuttle will be on the beach at exactly six o'clock."

"Thanks," Lucas smiled.  He turned back to Dr. Rousey and pointing at the schematic went on with their discussion.  "Okay, this is where the transmitter goes, and the receivers pick up the radio waves so the computer can translate…"

Nathan said bye to Lucas but the boy didn't even hear him.  Wyatt chuckled.

"I think you've lost him," Wyatt said.

"It isn't the first time," Nathan grinned.  The two headed back to the elevator and went back up.

"Where's Lucas?" Kristin asked as soon as she saw Nathan.

"He's staying here for a while.  He and Dr. Rousey are in the middle of planning the new vocorder for the whales and about the only way your going to get Lucas to leave would be to physically restrain him or sedate him."

Everyone started laughing at that.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him here?" Kristin asked.  After all, the whole reason they were here was because of thieves, pirates, and slave traders.  She didn't like the idea of leaving Lucas behind.

"The facility is completely safe.  No one can get in here.  Lucas will be just fine, and we'll drive him down to the shore to meet up with the shuttle," Wyatt told her.

"Fine," Kristin said.  "Just make sure he eats something.  Otherwise he'll keep on working until it's time to leave."

"No problem," Carlson said, sounding a little annoyed, as if he had nothing better to do than to baby-sit some damn kid.

Kristin heard the man's tone, she was quite familiar with it truth be told.  She had heard seaQuest members use it on occasion, before they had truly gotten to know Lucas.

"Perhaps I should stay," Kristin suddenly volunteered.

"That really isn't necessary," Wyatt said.  "My guess is that Lucas and Dr. Rousey are going to be working hard on their project, and I know that both Carlson and myself need to get back to our own work since we've lost the better part of the day already.  I'm afraid that you'd just be sitting here by yourself, not that we mind if you really wish to do that, but I would imagine that you have things you need to be doing in your own lab.  I'll be sure to let Dr. Rousey know to take a lunch break in an hour or so."

Kristin sighed.  Dr. Wyatt was right.  She would be sitting here with nothing to do, and she had more than enough work waiting for her back on seaQuest.  She guessed that Lucas would be fine here.

"Alright," Kristin finally relented.  She followed everyone else back up to the main floor and then to the vehicles outside, where they drove back to the shuttle that was still waiting for them on the shore.

________________

"Sir, I have the UEO people in sight," Hector said into his radio.  "But the boy is not with them."

"Where is he?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I do not know sir.  My guess is that he must still be inside the building.  What do you want me to do?" Hector asked.

"You and Rico stay put.  The boy will leave eventually," the voice said.  "When he does you will intercept and capture.  Do not harm him.  Understand?  I don't want a single mark put upon his body.  He is worth a king's ransom.  Senor Drake will be most pleased."

"Si," Hector replied and turned off his radio.

Rico grumbled from his position in the jungle.  "How pretty can this boy be that we have to spend the day sitting out here being attacked by the bugs?  All I can say is I better get paid my fair share of the work this time.  I'm tired of busting my ass for other people and getting tossed their crumbs."

"Watch your mouth, unless you have a death wish," Hector warned.  "You'll do as you're told and you'll be grateful for the crumbs they throw you, unless you prefer having you're throat slit open.  Considering the last play thing we were supposed to acquire for Senor Drake managed to escape because you weren't paying attention, you best be sure not to screw up this time, or nothing will save you."

Hector's words had the impact on Rico that he was hoping for and he saw the man's face harden as a renewed focus took over in him.  It was amazing how determined one could be when you own life was on the line.

__________________

Kristin sat at her desk typing up her latest bit of research.  She was just printing it out when Nathan stepped into the room.

"Care for something to eat?" he asked.

"That sounds nice actually," Kristin replied.

"You okay?  You seem a little distracted?"

"I'm fine," Kristin told him.  "I was just thinking about Lucas.  I don't like leaving him alone in such a dangerous place."  It was the truth, but she didn't bother to add to the fact that when she'd checked her e-mails Jack had left her a note.  The note had been simple enough, him just telling her that he still thought of her sometimes, and that he wished things had worked out.  

She had thought about telling Nathan about it, but then decided not to.  It was just too similar to what they had gone through with Lucas and the e-mails Lawrence had been sending him.  So she kept it to herself and simply deleted the message.  Besides, she reminded herself, this situation was hardly like Lucas'.  Jack wasn't threatening her, and he was only now sending flowers and notes because she had remarried.  He just needed some time to get over it, like when she had married Adam.

"I understand how you feel," Nathan said.  "I'm not to crazy about leaving Lucas there either, but I'm sure he'll be okay.  It's just so hard to let him out of our sight after what we went through, but now that that nightmare is over we have to be careful we don't smother the boy with our own need to keep him safe.  Besides, he has his PAL on him.  If he needs us he can call, although right now he's not even thinking about us."

"Nathan, shame on you," Kristin teased.  "You know Lucas doesn't like you snooping in his head."

"Luckily for me he's so focused on the whale project that I don't even think he was aware of me doing it," Nathan said with a grin.  "I can't help it.  I know I shouldn't do it.  I know I would be furious at someone else doing it to me, but like you, I hate that he's not with arms reach."

"Sometimes I'm jealous of the connection you and Lucas have.  Between the shared psychic experience you two shared on the shuttle, and the fact that you can visit him in his dreams, you'll always know him better than I will, be able to understand and help him more than I can."

"It's not that simple," Nathan stated.  "I wish it were.  I can sense when he's happy, afraid, hurting, but I don't always know what's causing it.  When it comes to helping him though, you are just as good at that as I am, in fact, when we were at the safe house the night Lawrence attacked, his longing for you was absolutely overwhelming.  In the beginning Lucas may have needed me more, but now he wants us both, trust me.  As for visiting his dreams, that's something you really don't want to do.  It's not usually a pleasant experience."

"It's hard for you, isn't it?  Witnessing what Lawrence did to him as a child?"

"More than you can ever know.  I hate seeing Lucas as a small child, sometimes four and five years old, and being completely powerless to stop Lawrence from torturing him, for that's what it was…torture."

Kristin stepped up to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him, offering him her love and support.  Nathan returned the embrace and the two just stood there for a long time before Nathan finally pulled away.

"Come on, let's go to the mess, I have to be back on the bridge soon."  Kristin smiled at him and nodded.

________________________

Lucas took a bite of his turkey burger and listened as Dr. Rousey told him about all of his latest whale research.  Lucas had found it fascinating to hear about the ways the whale song reverberated through the waters when at a certain depth so that it could be heard for miles.  He found himself wanting to find out if dolphins were capable of something similar.  He would have to talk to Mom about starting research in that field and then arranging it so seaQuest could spend time tracking and following a pod of dolphins to further explore how they communicated.

Hell, if he could find a way to modify the vocorder to project a dolphin's clicks and whistles out into the water, he could actually communicate with Darwin even when he was out in open waters.  The ocean itself could act as the speaker sending Darwin's speech back to the boat.

"It has just been great talking with you," Dr. Rousey said.  "You've helped me so much and given me new ideas on how to approach this project of mine.  If I do achieve my goal I'll be sure to mention you in my report and thank you for your assistance."

"That's not really necessary," Lucas said.  "Actually, you've got me thinking about how modifying the vocorder for use in open waters.  You're latest discoveries are fascinating."

Dr. Rousey looked at his watch.  "My but the time does fly.  You'll have to go in about twenty minutes."

"Perhaps my Dad will let me come back tomorrow, or better yet, you can come to seaQuest and meet Darwin and see the vocorder for yourself."

"That would be terrific," Dr. Rousey exclaimed.

_____________________

Nathan was on the bridge as was most of the senior crew.  They had already begun work on tracking any boats in the near by waters, especially focusing on the waters close to the shoreline.  Many were fishing boats, some were yachts traveling from the other islands where tourist locations were, though there were few of those since the area was known for piracy, and others had yet to be identified.

"Mr. O'Neil, have you picked up any unusual transmissions?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet Captain, just your basic conversations going back and forth through the radio waves.  I've managed to learn that the fishing has been rather good this year.  I have a feeling we've got a bit of illegal trapping going on, but nothing that would interest a pirate."

"Fine.  Keep tabs on any illegal trappings you hear about, but your primary focus is still finding any information on the pirates."

"Aye sir," O'Neil replied.

Nathan looked at his watch, it was time for Lucas to be picked up.  "Commander Ford you have the bridge.  I'm going to go get Lucas."

"Aye sir," Ford said eagerly.  Nathan just smiled.  He knew that Ford respected him and enjoyed being his first commanding officer, but Nathan knew the young man also looked forward to having his own command one day.

Nathan hurried off the bridge and walked towards the launch bay.  He was looking forward to talking with Lucas about his day.  He knew the boy would be bubbling over with new ideas and projects to start.  It wasn't everyday that Lucas got to talk to someone who actually understood him.

______________________

Hector and Rico had positioned themselves farther away from the facility.  They guessed that the boy would be returning before night fall and would have to travel back to the beach to go home.  So they had taken up a position about half way between the beach and the building.  

Large nails were sticking up in the dirt road.  The easiest way to stop the jeep and abduct the boy would be for them to get flat tires.  Both men crouched down behind their bushes when they heard the familiar sound of a vehicle approaching them.

A moment later the yellow jeep came into view and drove right over the large spikes.  The sound of tires popping filled the air.

____________________

Lucas was sitting in the passenger seat while Dr. Wyatt drove him back to the beach.  He was looking around at the jungle not really paying any attention as they drove down the bumpy dirt road.  His thoughts were on all the things he wanted to talk to Mom and Dad about when he got home.

He was jerked out of his daydream when loud pops came from under the jeep and it suddenly jerked harshly before coming to a complete stop.

"What the hell?" Dr. Wyatt griped.  He got out of the jeep as did Lucas.  Lucas saw that the two front tires had burst.  Dr. Wyatt was shaking his head examining the damage.  He bent down and picked up something long and thin in his fingers.  Suddenly he looked up at Lucas with fear on his face.

"Run for the beach!" Dr. Wyatt spat and grabbed Lucas' arm and started to turn.

The butt of a long rifle came out of no where and connected with the side of Dr. Wyatt's face, dropping the man instantly.  Lucas looked at the prone doctor lying unconscious, bleeding profusely from a head wound.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.  Lucas was actually ready for it.  For the past three weeks Dad had been teaching him out to fight, but more importantly he had been teaching Lucas how to fight dirty.

Lucas raised his right leg and then slammed the heel of his shoe into the attacker's shin.  The large man yelled and cursed as he let go of Lucas and grabbed his leg hopping on one foot.

Lucas started to run but another man, the one who had hit Dr. Wyatt was already grabbing at him.  Lucas pulled his arm back and gave the second man a right hook right across his face.  The man's head flung back but he was undeterred.  Lucas was about to throw a second punch when the first attacker punched him square in the back, knocking the wind out of Lucas.  He fell to his knees but then rolled quickly before another punch could reach him.  

Both men were trying to grab him but Lucas kept squirming.  He grabbed a handful of dirt from the road and threw it into one of their faces.  The man cried out and put his hands over his eyes.  Lucas grabbed a branch lying on the ground and then swung it at his second attacker.  In the next instant Lucas was on his feet running for the beach, where his Dad would be waiting, where he would be safe.

He had made it about ten yards when a sharp pain radiated through his right shoulder blade.  Lucas stopped as almost immediately the world around him began to spin.  His legs buckled and he found himself on all fours.  He slowly reached a hand up to touch his back.  He felt something and pulled at it.  In his hand he saw a familiar sight.  A tranquilizer dart.  He had seen them used on animals.  They had shot him with a dart.

Lucas dropped the dart and tried to keep going, crawling on his hands and knees.  He knew he had to get away, had to fight the drug that was already blurring his vision and making his limbs numb.  He crawled several steps before his hands slid out from under him and he'd laid face flat on the road.  His eyes were still open and he saw his two attackers approach him.  One was rubbing his eyes and blinking .  The other kneeled down to look him in the face.  The man's deeply tanned face only inches away from Lucas'.  He sneered at him.  

"Nighty night," the man said.

Lucas couldn't fight the drug any longer.  He closed his eyes and gave in to the blackness.

____________________

Nathan stood on the beach with Ben and Chief Shan.  He looked at his watch and saw that Lucas was about three minutes late.  It was no big deal Nathan told himself.  They were on their way he was sure.  Then, like many times before, Nathan knew that something was horribly wrong.  He stopped and concentrated on Lucas to be sure, then his eyes flew open and he took off running.

"Captain!" Ben called, but Nathan didn't even stop to look back.  A second later Nathan heard Ben and Shan's footsteps behind him and he knew that they were following.  Nathan was in good shape for being fifty-three years old but five minutes into his sprint he started to lose some of his momentum, allowing for Ben and Shan to pass him up, but still he didn't stop.  Lucas needed him, that was all that mattered, and Ben and Shan knew to trust him enough to not even question why they were running like madmen through the jungle.

They rounded a curve in the dirt road and saw the first signs of trouble.  A jeep was stranded in the road, sitting on flat tires, but what was worse than that was Dr. Wyatt was lying at the foot of the jeep on the ground, a large patch of bright red blood pooling around his head.

Shan kneeled down next to the doctor and checked for a pulse.  He looked up at the Captain seriously and shook his head.  Dr. Wyatt was dead.

Without even discussing what needed to be done all three of them quickly began to look for Lucas.  He was nowhere in the jeep, not lying on the road, and didn't appear to have been dragged and left in the surrounding brush.

Nathan pulled out his PAL.  "Bridger to seaQuest."

"SeaQuest here," Lt. O'Neil replied.

"Lieutenant, I need thirty men, armed, sent to the island immediately.  Have them meet at our coordinates on the beach.  Has Mr. Ortiz seen any boats, any boats at all leaving the island?"

A moment later Tim responded.  "Negative sir.  Your shuttle is the only vessel to come in contact with the island."

"Thank god," Nathan said.  That meant Lucas was still on the island somewhere.

"Commander Ford," Nathan asked.

"Yes sir."

"Commander, I need the entire perimeter of the island guarded.  I want five shuttles launched strategically around the island.  They are to intercept any boat trying to leave or come.  If the boats occupants refuse to comply seaQuest herself is to intervene.  I need every inch of this island searched."

"Captain, what are we looking for?" Ford asked.

"Lucas," Nathan replied.  "He's been kidnapped.  Mr. O'Neil, I need you to patch me through to the research facility now."  Nathan was throwing around orders at lightning speed and everyone complied at once.

"Patching through now.  You have audio."

"This is Captain Bridger, with whom am I speaking?"

"Hello Captain, this is Dr. Rousey.  What can I do for you?"

"Doctor, I am sorry to inform you of this, but Dr. Wyatt has been murdered.  Furthermore, I believe Lucas was taken.  By any chance has he made his way back there?"

"No, I'm afraid not.  Dear god, how horrible," Dr. Rousey said.  "Dr. Carlson and myself will be there as soon as we can."

"We are about half way down the road from you," Nathan informed.

"On our way," Dr. Rousey said, then terminated the connection.

With that done there was nothing Nathan could do at the moment but stand there and pray that they would get Lucas back.

"Captain, what the hell is going on?" Ben asked.  "Why would they take Lucas?  The pirates wouldn't know that Lucas was some kind of genius, or that he had political connections.  It makes no sense!"  

"Lucas was taken because he was an American teenager," Nathan said, his voice not even sounding like his own.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Ben, think about it.  This part of the world is known for its drug trade, and its slave trade," Nathan exclaimed.  "What do you think they're going to do with Lucas?"  Nathan was angry and afraid, and he was letting his negatives emotions out on Ben.

Ben suddenly realized what was going to happen to Lucas if they didn't find him.  Lucas would be sold to some rich drug lord who'd rape the boy over and over until he finally grew tired of him and killed him.

Nathan began to search through the jeep once more to see if there was anything he'd missed.  He realized that Lucas' backpack was missing.  The boy had brought it to hold all of the research he was going to share with Dr. Rousey.  They had probably grabbed it on the off chance that something valuable was inside of it.  Nathan thought about what Lucas would have in his pack.  His walkman, a few CD's, his notes about the vocorder, and his PAL.  His PAL!!!

Nathan quickly grabbed his PAL and contacted seaQuest once again.

"Lieutenant, I need you to look for Lucas' PAL frequency right now.  If the device is on then all we have to do is pinpoint the signal."

Tim began to look to see if Lucas' PAL was on and thus transmitting.  "I'm sorry Captain, but if he still has it with him then it's currently off."

"Damn!" Nathan said through gritted teeth.  "I want you to keep a channel open just in case he finds a way to get it and contact us."

"Aye sir," O'Neil replied.

"CAPTAIN!" Ben yelled.

Nathan looked over to see Ben crouching down on the ground holding something in his hand.  Nathan and Shan both jogged over to Ben.  Nathan's breath caught in his throat the minute he saw what was in Ben's hand, a tranquilizer dart.  It looked like Lucas had managed to escape them and tried to make a run for it, so they shot him with a tranquilizer.  That meant that Lucas was now helpless.  He would be at his attackers mercy until he regained consciousness, and depending on what kind and how much of the drug he had been given, who knew when that would happen.

Nathan felt his blood start to boil.  He was going to get his son back and he was going to make who ever had taken him pay dearly.

The sound of the other jeep approaching could be heard.  Nathan didn't even bother to look at it as it pulled up behind the other one.  His eyes were focused on the dart.

The gasps and groans of Dr. Rousey and Dr. Carlson finally caused him to look at them.  Dr. Rousey kneeled down to check Dr. Wyatt, but there was nothing he could do for the man now.  Dr. Wyatt was already blue.

"Captain, has there been any sign of you son?" Dr. Carlson asked.

"No, nothing," Nathan said.

"Captain!"  Nathan turned to face Chief Crocker along with at least a dozen of his men.  "I've already broken my men up into four groups fanning out across the island.  We'll find him.  I radioed in to the boat just before we departed the shuttle, and Ortiz is reporting that as of yet there still hasn't been any boats coming or going from the island."

"Good, that means that Lucas is still here.  We can't let who ever took him get the chance to smuggle him off.  If they succeed in doing that they'll be able to sell him on the black market, and if that happens…" Nathan paused as his emotions threatened to take hold of him, but he took a deep breath and forced his fear at bay.  "If they get him off the island we'll never find him then."

"I understand Cap," Crocker replied.

"I still don't understand how this happened," Ben said.  "I mean, this looks like who ever did this knew what they were after.  They were clearly after Lucas, but how would they even know he was here.  There's no way this is just a coincidence!"

Nathan looked at Ben.  He realized with a clear certainty that Ben was right.  They were after Lucas, and it wasn't a coincidence.

"Dr. Carlson, who knew that we were coming besides the people on staff?" Nathan asked.

"No one, except Chief Montoya."

Nathan's blood suddenly went from boiling to positively explosive.  "That bastard did this," Nathan said.  "I want to know where his office is, now."

"Montoya has a small jail house located on the north east section of the island not too far from the village," Dr. Rousey told them.  "It's the larger of the two and the one that actually has a little dock for boats to come and do a little trading.  We're deliberately located away from the villages because we didn't want interference from them with our work."

"How do we get there?" Nathan asked.

"Take the road back to the research post and then take the other road on the other side north.  When it forks about a mile down stay on the right fork.  That will take you there, or you can just get back in your shuttle and dock at the village," Rousey explained.

"Fine," Nathan said.  "Chief, I want you and a team to go back to the post, grab a jeep and drive to the village, search as you go.  I don't want you to miss a thing.  I'm going to the shuttle and have a little talk with the Chief of Police.  Chief Shan, Lt. Krieg, you're with me.  I'll need four more."

Chief Crocker quickly ordered four of his men to go with the Captain.  Without looking back Nathan headed back down the road to the beach.

__________________

Lucas opened his eyes and prayed that the room he was in would stop spinning soon.  He sat up slowly and had to swallow several times to hold down the wave a nausea that rose in his throat.  He tried to figure out where he was but his vision was still a bit blurry and the room was dark.  He stared at the wall and willed his eyes to focus.  He realized that the reason the room he was in was dark was because large boards covered the windows.  Small cracks between them allowed in a only a few slivers of light.

He tried to stand but only succeeded in getting to his knees before he fell back on his butt.  What was wrong with him?  He rested his head in his hands and then he remembered.  Two local men had attacked him.  They had shot him with a dart gun.  Christ, just where in the hell was he?   Was he still on the island?

He tried once more to stand.  He crawled over to the wall to use as support as he rose to his feet.  He saw a door on the next wall.  Still clinging to the wall he shuffled his feet along the floor making his way to the door.  He raised his hand and grabbed the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find the door locked.

"I think the pretty boy is awake."

Lucas flinched at the sound of the man's voice.

"You should go check on him."

"You go."

"I lugged his ass here on my shoulder.  You go check on him."

"Fine."

Lucas backed away from the door as he heard the approaching footsteps.  Suddenly the old wooden door swung open and bright daylight filled the room.

"So pretty boy, you're awake," the tall lanky man said.  

"Where am I?" Lucas asked, his voice trembling slightly.  He didn't like the way they kept calling him pretty boy.  There was something ominous in their tone.

"Don't you recognize the Hilton when you see it pretty boy?"

"Don't call me that," Lucas said, trying to put on a brave front.  "I don't know what you're planning to do, but you're going to regret this."

Both of his kidnappers burst out laughing at Lucas' words.  "I've never regretted a single thing I've ever done.  As for what we're planning, why that's simple.  We're going to help you to lose your virginity."  Once again Hector and Rico started to laugh.  Rico was sitting at a small table just outside of Lucas' room, downing shots of Tequila.

Lucas stared at him with wide eyes, not fully understanding just what they were saying.  The fact that he was still under the drugs effects wasn't helping either.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Senor Drake likes little boys like you," Hector said.  "Young and pretty…soft.  He'll pay good money for you."

"You're going to sell me!" Lucas exclaimed.  "I'm a person!  You can't sell me!"

"You are a pretty boy, and this is our jungle.  We can do anything we want.  No one knows where you are.  No one will ever find you.  We sell you to Senor Drake.  What he pay us for you we can live on for the next six months."

"My father is a Captain in the UEO.  He's going to find me.  He'll have this island crawling with people by now," Lucas insisted.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Hector asked, stepping into the room, getting very close to Lucas.  Lucas backed up some more until his back made contact with the wall behind him.  "You're very cocky, but you won't be for long.  Senor Drake will tame that rebellious streak in you."

Lucas was becoming nervous by Hector's closeness to him.  Without even thinking he reached up and pushed the man away from him.

"Oh, so you don't like men.  That's too bad, but I'm sure you'll get used to it pretty boy," Rico said as he also entered the room. 

"Stop calling me that!" Lucas yelled.

Hector slapped Lucas.  Lucas quickly raised his hand to his cheek to rub away the sting.  Rico came up behind him and pulled his arms behind his back.

"Let me go," Lucas demanded and began to struggle.  Hector pulled out a long knife and held it up to Lucas' face.

"Behave yourself or you won't be very pretty for long."

Lucas stopped struggling and stared at Hector and his knife.  He watched as Hector grabbed the front of his shirt and then viciously cut it open, exposing his chest and stomach.  Rico pulled the shirt off of Lucas's arms and let the torn fabric fall to the floor.

Lucas stood perfectly still and held his breath as Hector touched the tip of his knife to Lucas' chest and then teasingly slid the tip of the knife over his skin, making small circles around his nipples.  Lucas forced his eyes closed, forced himself to ignore the fear and the shame he was feeling at his helplessness.

"Rico, I think he likes it," Hector said.  "You like it pretty boy."

Lucas didn't respond.  He just kept his eyes closed and refused to look at him.  Hector reached down and grabbed Lucas' crotch, causing the boy to let out a small yelp.

"Don't touch me," Lucas begged.  "Leave me alone."  Oh god, they were going to rape him.  No no no no no…this isn't happening!  He was a guy.  Guys didn't get raped Lucas thought to himself.  Guys don't get raped!

"Maybe we should break the pretty boy in for Senor Drake," Hector said.  He unzipped Lucas' blue jean shorts and then slipped his hand down his pants.  We could teach him how to please his partner."  Hector began to massage Lucas' privates and Lucas was so ashamed as his body started to respond to the touches.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rico suddenly asked.  "What was the point of getting an innocent for Drake if you're going to show him how it's done?  You think Drake will pay top dollar for a broken in whore?  If you mess this up the boss will kill you.  I'll kill you."

Lucas said nothing.  He simply prayed that Rico would talk Hector into stopping before something truly awful happened to him.  Lucas was still painfully aware of the fact that Hector still had his hand in Lucas' pants.

Finally, very slowly, Hector pulled his hand out and Lucas released a breath he'd been holding.

"Hold him," Hector said.  He stepped out of the room leaving Lucas alone with Rico.  Lucas saw something that gave him a glimmer of hope.  Sitting in the floor under the table was his backpack.  If he could just get to it he could turn his PAL on seaQuest would be able to track the signal in no time.

A minute later Hector returned with a rope.  Leaving Lucas' pants still undone he quickly tied Lucas' hands and feet together.  Then a dirty rag was stuffed into Lucas' mouth and secured with another rag tied around his face.  Rico and Hector finally left and Lucas heard the sound of the lock being secured on the other side of the door.

As soon as Lucas was alone he gave in to the fear that had paralyzed him while Hector had violated him.  Tears of anger, fear, and shame fell down his dirty face and his whole body trembled.

'Dad, please hear me,' Lucas thought.  'Please Dad.  Please hurry.  He's gonna rape me.  Dad help.'  Lucas concentrated as hard as he could, praying to god that Dad would hear him, and come and find him.

___________________

Nathan was walking through the village towards Chief Montoya's office when Lucas' words began to echo in his head.  Nathan stopped walking and grabbed Ben's arm in a death grip.  'Dad…hurry….gonna rape me…help.'

"Captain, are you okay?" Ben asked.  Nathan looked at him with such anger that Ben was momentarily taken aback.

"I'm fine," Nathan said coldly, his words curt and strained.  Ben had seen the Captain like this before, and he knew that at any second the Captain could explode with rage.  Nathan finally released the vice-like grip he'd had on Ben's arm and continued walking with a single-minded focus towards the jail.

Nathan opened the door and stepped inside, his crew members filing in behind him into the small building.

"May I help you?" a young man in uniform asked.

"I need to see Chief Montoya," Nathan said.

"Who are you?" the man asked.  He looked a little nervous as he took in the hostile faces in the room, all staring at him, all armed.

"I am Captain Nathan Bridger of seaQuest, from the UEO, and I want to see Chief Montoya…right now."  

The man nodded nervously as he looked at the cold stare of the Captain.  He recognized the dangerous tone in Nathan's voice.  This was a man you didn't make light of.

The young deputy ran into a back room and Nathan and the others stood and waited for his return.  Chief Montoya and the deputy returned together.

"Captain, this is a surprise.  What can I do for you?"  Montoya plastered a fake smile on his face but Nathan could see in the man's eyes.  There was fear in those eyes.

"I want to know where my son is.  What have you done to him?"

"Captain, I assure you I don't know what you are talking about?" Montoya replied.  "If your son has disappeared I will be more than happy to help you find him, but I must warn you Captain.  There is a very strong chance that you will never see him again.  If he has been kidnapped by the slave traders, he will have surely been taken off the island by now.  You're best bet will be to get in that fancy submarine of yours and try to find the boat that has whisked him away."

Nathan suddenly grabbed the Chief of Police by the front of his shirt and shoved him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Listen to me you son-of-a-bitch!" Nathan spat, "I am not a fool.  No one knew we were coming to this island but the researchers and you!  The only person who could have arranged to lay a trap and kidnap Lucas would have been you!  Now where in the hell is my son?"

"Release me right now!  You might be Captain of your ship, but you are in my country and here I am in charge!" Montoya demanded.

"If you don't tell me where my son is the only thing you are going to be in charge of is a cell in my brig," Nathan told him, tightening his grip on Montoya's shirt.

"I don't know where your son is.  Like I said, by now he probably isn't even on the island anymore.  These people work fast.  They grab 'em and flee before they can be caught."

Nathan let Montoya go.  He didn't believe the man for a minute, but he figured he'd learn more by playing along than he would if he continued to put the pressure on.

"Lucas hasn't been removed from the island yet," Nathan informed him.  "seaQuest has been monitoring the waters surrounding the island ever since we arrived.  With the exception of our own shuttles, there hasn't been a single boat leave or arrive at the island.  So Lucas is still here somewhere.  My people are now surrounding the island.  No one will be allowed on or off until Lucas is found.  I have eighty-eight military trained men on seaQuest and right now thirty of them are already searching the island.  I'll have them all on land tearing this island apart if I have too.  No one is going to smuggle Lucas out of here."

Montoya looked nervous for the first time since he had come out to greet them.  "Captain, I understand you are acting out of fear for you boy, but what you are currently doing is illegal.  You have no authority to seal off this island.  The UEO does not control us."

"There is a UEO facility on this island, permission for which was given by your government, furthermore, when Lucas was abducted one of the UEO scientists was murdered in the process.  This is now a UEO murder investigation and I have every right to gather as much evidence as possible and search for the murder suspects, who are probably the people currently holding my son.  You will cooperate or I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice!"  

Nathan knew he was stretching the truth, stretching it pretty far in fact, but hopefully Montoya wouldn't actually know that and would fall for his bluff.  Luckily no one in the room dared to point out to the Captain that he wasn't totally accurate in this situation.  The bottom line was they all wanted Lucas back and would do what ever was necessary to accomplish that.

"Fine, I will allow you to organize and run your investigation," Montoya said, "but you have no right to accuse me of such a terrible act.  I resent your accusations.  I am a man of the law.  I don't kidnap little boys."

Nathan took several steps back.  He knew Montoya knew something, that he was somehow connected to the people who had Lucas, but he couldn't waste time standing here.  He had to find his son, and he had to find him before…before something truly awful happened.  Nathan walked out of the jail and moved several feet away before talking.

"Chief Shan, I want you and your men to stay here.  If either Montoya or his deputy try to leave here you are to follow them.  I can't risk them escaping, or getting word to the kidnappers that we are coming."

"Aye sir," Shan said.

"Ben, you're with me.  We're going back to the shuttle."

Nathan and Ben walked through the village once again, ignoring the looks the villagers were giving them.  They were mostly curious, not afraid of their presence.

Nathan climbed into the shuttle as did Ben.  Nathan had a seat in the co-pilot's chair and Ben sat in the pilot's seat.

"Where to Captain?"

Nathan sat there and stared out the view port.  Where to?  He didn't know.  He had people combing the island, he had Montoya being watched, radar was monitoring the waters, and Lt. O'Neil was monitoring all transmissions on the island.  Until something else happened there was nothing else he could do at the moment, except wait, and everyone knew that patience wasn't one of his better qualities.

"Captain?" Ben asked again.

"I don't know where to go," Nathan said.  "I…I don't know."

"Uh…how about we go back to seaQuest?  I'm sure that Kristin is a wreck.  She's surely heard about what has happened by now."  Ben figured that right now the best thing for the Captain was to be with the doc.  The doc would be able to give him strength, and hopefully calm him down at the same time.  For a moment back at the jail Ben really thought that the Captain was going to hurt Montoya.  The man didn't lose control very often, but when he did, the best thing you could do was stay the hell out of his way.

_________________

Lucas stopped crying and forced himself to pull it together.  He needed to contact seaQuest, and soon.  Next time Rico might not be able to stop Hector if they came back in.  He remembered that just before they tied him up he had seen his backpack in the other room.  Somehow he needed to get loose, escape, lure them out of the house, and then sneak back in to get his PAL.

'So what's the first thing you have to do?' Lucas thought.  Duh, that was obvious.  He had to get free of his ropes.  He laid on the floor and kept sliding his face back and forth.  Finally the rag circling his head slid down to his chin and then to his throat.  He used his tongue to push the other rag from his mouth.

Next Lucas went about trying to loosen the ropes around his hands.  Since his hands were behind his back he couldn't see them, all he could do was keep wiggling his hands back and forth and hope to loosen the knot.  He would have to work quickly.

_________________

Montoya sat in his office with the door closed.  He knew Bridger's men were outside the jail waiting for him to make a run for it.  He hadn't planned on Bridger being so well organized.  With the island surrounded and UEO military personnel combing every square inch it was only a matter of time before they found the little run down shack where Hector and Rico were holding the kid.

If Hector and Rico got caught he was sure they would turn him in as well if it would mean them getting an easier punishment.  He needed to decide what he was going to do.  He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a satellite telephone.  He needed help.  He waited for the phone to find a connection, then he turned on the scrambler so the origin of the call couldn't be pinpointed.

Finally he heard the phone ringing and waited for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Runner 8," Montoya said.

"What is the problem Runner 8?"

____________________

"Commander!" O'Neil practically shouted.  "I've got a communication coming from the island!"

"Trace and record it," Ford ordered.

"Already on it," Tim replied.  Tim quickly put the transmission on speaker so everyone on the bridge could hear it.

____________________

"I need air evac pronto," Montoya said.  "Two Locations.  Home, and the guest house."

"Why?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Our identities are at risk."

"Hold on while I talk to the boss."

Montoya stood there waiting.  He had a bad feeling about this.  He was not a religious man, but he suddenly found himself silently praying that the person he had worked for these past six years wasn't about to let him down, although he knew Drake would surely be pissed when he heard that the UEO was tracking them.

"Runner 8, the boss wants to know what exactly has happened."

Montoya explained, "I found the boss a new plaything.  Young, blond, just the way he likes them."

"So what's the problem?  Have one of your associates bring him to the usual location.  If the boss approves you'll be compensated."

"The boss will approve," Montoya said.  "This boy has the looks of an angel.  However, his father is looking for him.  His father is a powerful man and we can't safely get off the island without capture.  So send the helicopter."  Montoya heard frantic whispers on the other end of the phone.

"Who is the boy's father?"

"Captain Bridger, of seaQuest."

"SeaQuest!  You took the son of a UEO Captain!  The Captain of the most power vessel in the entire fleet!"

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but I was only thinking about how to please the boss," Montoya defended.

"You were thinking about how you were going to line your pockets with money.  If you had been thinking of the boss you never would have taken the boy, nor would you now be making this phone call.  There will be no helicopter.  You are to never make contact with us ever again.  If you are captured and you inform on us you know that there is no where you can ever go where we won't find and execute you."

With that said the man on the other end disconnected the call, leaving a very shocked Montoya sitting at his desk.  Six years of loyal service and after one mistake Drake threw him to the wolves.  The bastard.  He was on his own.  It was up to him to save his own neck.

_______________________

"Please tell me you know where that call came from?" Ford demanded.

"No sir, the caller used a scrambler.  All I know is that the call came from the island, but I don't know where on the island," Tim sighed.

"Damn!  How on earth can we let the Captain hear this?  Someone kidnapped Lucas to sell him as some kind of sex slave."  Ford wiped his face with his hands.  "Keep monitoring for any more calls.  We have to hope that somehow someone screws up and says something that will help us find Lucas."

"Yes sir," Tim said.

_____________________

Lucas threw the rope that had been binding his hands across the floor and immediately started to untie his feet.  He could hear Hector and Rico talking in the other room.  Once he was loose he stood up and hurried over to the window.  Wooden boards had been nailed over it in a crude fashion.  He touched them lightly and saw that the boards were actually quite loose as the humidity over the years had caused the boards to warp and the nails to rust.  The wood was even pretty rotted.  

The bottom line was he could get out of the room through the window, but he was going to make a lot of noise doing it.  On the other hand, he needed to lure them away anyway.  It was his only hope for doubling back and getting to his PAL unit.

He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves.  Then he backed up away from the window and ran at it full force.  He slammed his shoulder into the boards and his whole body crashed though the window and landed in a head on the ground outside.  He didn't have a moment to loose.  He could already hear yelling inside the shack.  He stood up and grabbed his shoulder.  It was hurting like crazy but he ignored it and took off running into the jungle.

"Come back here!" one of his kidnappers yelled.

Lucas continued to run as fast as he could.  He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to get away and find a place to hide.  He spied a look over his shoulder and saw that both Hector and Rico were chasing him.  Rico was fumbling with the dart gun, trying to load another dart in it and run at the same time.

Lucas came to a thick area of greenery and ducted down low to the ground.  He began to crawl on his hands and his knees trying to avoid them.

"Where did he go?" Rico yelled.  He had just finished loading the dart gun but missed it when Lucas dropped down.

"He's in the bushes!" Hector yelled, still running to the last place he had seen Lucas.

Lucas was crawling as fast as he could, trying hard not to disturb the plants around him and give away his location.  He turned to the right and tried to start back towards the house.  Maybe he could work his way in a square pattern.

"Damn it I don't see him!" Hector spat.

"Well find him!" Rico grumbled.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?"

___________________

Nathan sat in his quarters holding Kristin, trying to assure her that everything would be okay.  They were going to get Lucas back and he would be just fine.  They had just finished listening to the message Tim had recorded.  Nathan's worst fears had been confirmed.  That someone was planning to sell Lucas.  His skin had literally crawled when he heard Montoya describe Lucas as a young, blond, angel, and that the boss would like him very much.

"We have to get him back," Kristin said into his shoulder.

"We will," Nathan told her.  "I swear it.  We know for a fact he's still on the island.  They can't get off.  We just need a little more time to close in and find him.  The island is only so big."

"We should be there looking for him," Kristin suddenly said, pulling away from Nathan.  "We aren't getting anything accomplished just sitting here.  Let's get on a shuttle and go.  We can at least help look!"

"Kristin, there are two dozen men already on the island searching, and two dozen more guarding the shoreline.  I want you to stay here.  The last thing I need is to have to send a rescue team out to find you if something happened.  Now I have to get to the bridge.  Just stay here okay."

"Okay," she whispered.

Nathan kissed her comfortingly on the forehead and then hurried to the bridge.

_________________

Lucas stopped in his tracks and huddled next to the base of a tree.  He slapped at several bugs that were biting him.  He was terribly exposed since all he was wearing was his sneakers and his blue jean shorts.  He finally looked at his shoulder and saw that he was bleeding.  The boards had given him several not so serious cuts as he broke through them.

He wanted desperately to lift his head up and see where they were but he didn't risk it.  If he was able to see them then they would be able to see him.  Instead he remained perfectly still and tried to listen to them tromping around the jungle, estimating where they were by the noise that they made.

After several minutes it sounded as if they were moving away from him.  Being very careful Lucas peeked above the plants and saw that the two men were a good distance away from him.  He figured it was now or never.  Staying low to the ground he quickly moved towards the shack once more.  It took a while to do it because he kept moving from one large object to the next to shield himself.  He took another look at Hector and Rico, and then made a run for the house once he was close enough.

He ran though the front door and went straight to his backpack.  He started digging around searching frantically for his PAL.  He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out.  He flicked on the small device.

"SeaQuest.  Dad.  Dad do you hear me?" Lucas asked softly.

__________________

"Captain!  I've got Lucas!"

Nathan ran to Tim.  "Where is he?  What's he saying?"

Tim put Lucas on the speaker.

"Dad…seaQuest…please respond."

"Lucas, it's Dad.  Where are you?"

"I don't know, in the jungle somewhere.  There is an old shack, practically falling down.  Two men were holding me prisoner, but I escaped.  They're looking for me."

"Lucas, we're tracing you PAL right now.  Hide it.  Don't carry it on you.  Leave it on but put it somewhere no one will find it, this way if the men catch up with you we'll still be able to find you.  Then you need to find a place to hide and wait for us."

"Yes sir," Lucas said.  "Dad…hurry."

"I will son.  I will."

___________________

Montoya knew what he had to do.  Right now the UEO had nothing on him.  There was nothing to connect the boy's disappearance with him.  The only way to make sure that it stayed that way was to get rid of the boy.  It was the only option.

Montoya pulled his radio out.  "Do you read me?  Come in."  he waited for either Hector and Rico to respond.  "I say, come in.  This is Runner.  Respond."  Montoya was met with nothing but static.

What the hell was going on that no one was at the guest house that no one picking up the radio.

____________________

Lucas stuck his PAL back in his backpack under the table.  He needed to get out of the house and find a place to hide outside.  He had gone about twenty feet when he saw Hector and Rico coming back towards the house.  He quickly dropped behind some cover and stayed still.  He watched through the leaves as both men entered the house.

He waited to see if they were coming right back out.  After a minute he figured they were going to stay put.  Maybe they had given up on finding him.  He quickly hurried away from the house, trying to figure out a good place to hide that was a safe distance away, but yet close enough so he'd see Dad when he got there.

He came upon a crooked tree that had grown this way and that.  It was strong and sturdy.  Lucas climbed up into the tree feeling pretty safe there.  He had an additional advantage of being able to see the shack from his elevated location.

____________________

Hector and Rico were so busy arguing between themselves that they didn't hear the radio sounding off at first.

"Oh that's just great!" Hector said.  "That's Montoya right now calling to tell us that Drake is ready to see his new bed partner.  Just one problem, we don't have his bed partner!"

"Well it's not my fault.  You were the one who tied the kid up.  Don't you know how to tie a good knot!?" Rico yelled.

"Son of a…" Hector picked up the radio.  "I hear you.  What?"

"Where have you been?" Montoya demanded.

"We stepped outside for a minute.  What's up?" Hector asked.

"Listen to me, we need to kill the kid…now…dump his body somewhere in the jungle, a good distance away from the guest house.  There is practically an entire army on the island looking for him and there is no way to get him off the island without being caught."

"What about the boss?" Hector asked.  "Why doesn't he come and get us?"

"The boss has officially fired all of us.  We're on are own, and unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a UEO prison, I suggest you take the kid into the jungle and kill him.  Dead men tell no tales."

"All right," Hector said and turned of the radio.  He looked at Rico.  "We have to find that kid."

__________________

Nathan was running through the jungle with his crew after having rendezvoused with his men.  They were closing in on Lucas' signal.  Nathan's PAL started beeping.

"Hold up," Nathan called.  Everyone stopped and watched as Nathan pulled his PAL out and flicked it on.  "Bridger."

"Captain, we just intercepted another transmission," Ford said.  "Sir, Montoya just ordered his men to kill Lucas.  He knows you're closing in on them."

Nathan thought his legs were going to collapse from under him.  He raised the PAL to his mouth.  "We are proceeding to the location.  Lucas could still be safe if he managed to hide like he was told too."

"Aye sir," Ford said.

Nathan clicked off his PAL and continued forward, moving now at a jog.  He reached out with his mind and he knew that Lucas was still alive, very afraid, but still alive.  He was going to make sure it stayed that way.

___________________

Kristin paced back and forth in her room.  She wanted Lucas back.  She wanted to hold him in her arms and assure herself that everything was okay.  She prayed that Nathan found him before he was hurt.  She wished like hell that she were out there too looking for her son.  It was so hard sitting here feeling helpless.

_________________

Hector and Rico lifted the floor boards in the house and exchanged the dart gun for their rifles.  This time the kid wouldn't be getting a dart in the back, this time it would be a bullet.

They loaded the rifles and stuffed their pockets with extra ammo.  Now they just had to find the kid.  

"I suggest you go north and I'll go south.  This way we can cover more ground," Hector said.

"Why do I have to go in the swamp?" Rico grumbled.  "You're the idiot who didn't tie him up right.  You take the swamp!"

"Fine, I'll take the damn swamp," Hector said.

They both stepped outside and parted company.

__________________

Lucas saw the men come out of the house.  He also saw that they were carrying large rifles.  If they caught him they were going to kill him.  'Oh god Dad, where are you?'

He saw that Rico was going behind the house and disappearing in the jungle, but Hector was coming his way.  As long as he didn't make a sound hopefully Hector would walk right under him and keep on going.

Hector was still pretty far away when Lucas caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turned his head and found himself mere inches from a large snake that had dropped down towards him from a branch that was higher up.

Lucas recognized the color pattern on the snake and knew it was very poisonous, and it was right next to him.  Lucas tried to back up on the branch to stay away from it.  Suddenly the snake started striking at Lucas.  Lucas yelped and dodged the snake, but lost his balance on the branch he was sitting on.  He felt himself going backwards and was powerless to stop from falling out of the tree.

His side slammed into the branch below him, bounced off of it, and then he continued down to the ground.  His back hit the ground first and he had the wind knocked out of him.  For a second he just lay there, unable to move.  Then he heard the footsteps running towards him and he knew he had to get up.  He had to get up and run.

Finding strength inside him that he didn't even know he had, he rolled onto his side and then got to his feet.  He dropped back down to his knees when a bullet whizzed past his head and hit the tree he was next to.  A piece of tree bark exploded from the tree and struck him in the arm, imbedding into his skin.  The pain was intense but Lucas had to ignore it.  He took off running still trying to crouch next to the ground.  

Several more bullets flew at him, but they missed, thank god.  Lucas tried to run in a zigzagging motion, hoping this would make it impossible for Hector to shoot him.

_____________

Nathan, Ben, and the crew had just seen the run down shack when they heard the first gunshot.  A second later Nathan felt Lucas' pain.  Not a word was said, everyone turned and ran towards the shots that wee now being fired off one after the other.  

As they ran Nathan prepared himself for what he might see when he finally found Lucas.

_____________

Lucas was so focused on moving that he didn't even notice that the ground was becoming softer or that the trees were thinning and thick reeds and swamp grasses were taking over the landscape.  He heard another gun shot and then pain seared through his shoulder.  He fell to his knees and tried to bite back the scream.  He stole a look at his shoulder and saw that the bullet had only grazed the surface of his skin, but damn if it didn't hurt anyway.  

Lucas was becoming frantic.  

"Kid, I'm going to find you!" Hector called.

Lucas stood again and continued running, the tears in his eyes making it difficult to see.  Suddenly the ground under his feet gave way and Lucas' body plunged into the earth all the way up to his hips.

"No!" Lucas exclaimed.  Lucas began to panic and tried to pull himself out of the quicksand but instead sank further in until the wet earth was touching his rib cage.

"Well, well, well.  Look what I found."

Lucas turned his head to see Hector standing over him, his rifle pointed right at Lucas' head.

"Please," Lucas begged.  "Please don't do this."

Hector lowered his gun, and for a brief moment Lucas thought he was saved.  Then Hector ginned at him and he knew the man planned to kill him.  Hector lifted his foot and placed it on Lucas' head, and began to push him down further into the quicksand.

"No!" Lucas screamed and tried to push Hector's leg off of him, but his pushing against Hector was also pushing him down into the earth.  "DAD!" Lucas cried as he felt the quicksand touch his chest.  "DAD HELP ME!"

"Stop right there!" 

Hector and Lucas both looked up and saw Nathan and Ben, along with a dozen more of the crew standing there, all pointing their weapons at Hector.  Hector raised his hands up in the air and removed his foot from Lucas' head.  

"Step away from him!  Move!" Nathan ordered.  Hector did as told and dropped his rifle.  Four men grabbed the man and pinned him to the ground.

Nathan and Ben hurried over to Lucas who was now floating chest deep in the quicksand.  Lucas held his arms out towards them and they easily pulled him out.

"Dad," Lucas gasped.

Nathan circled his arms around Lucas and held him tight.

"He's hurt," Ben said, noticing all the blood on Lucas' arms.  "Medic!"

Nathan let go of Lucas reluctantly so the seaman with first aid training could get a look at Lucas.  The medic examined both of Lucas' shoulders and the embedded tree bark.

"It's all flesh wounds," the seaman said.  "I'll wrap them to stem the bleeding, but he needs these taken care of in med bay."

"Fine," Nathan said.  He knew Kristin would patch Lucas us the minute they got back to the boat.  He was just so glad to have Lucas back.

"Can you walk?" Nathan asked once Lucas' wounds had been cover with gauze.

Lucas nodded his head yes.  Ben and Nathan each took an arm and helped Lucas to his feet.  Both men kept a hand on him since he was a little shaky from his experience.

________________

In the shuttle heading back for the boat Lucas drank down three bottles of water.  He hadn't even been aware of just how thirsty he had been.  Nathan wrapped a blanket around Lucas and had a seat next to him.  He raised his arm and Lucas laid his head on Dad's chest.  Nathan rested his hand on the back of Lucas' head.

Lucas was safe now, but he could still hear Lucas' thoughts echoing in his head from earlier.  'Dad help…gonna rape me…"  Nathan wouldn't discuss it with so many people here to overhear their conversation, but he could only hope that Lucas hadn't been sexually assaulted.  The fact that the boy was half naked only added to his worries.

The shuttle docked and as expected Kristin was waiting for them in the launch bay.  As soon as she saw Lucas she ran and embraced him.

"I was so scared," she said.  "Thank god you're all right."

"I'm okay," Lucas said.

"We need to get him to med bay," Nathan said.  "He's got some cuts and scrapes that need cleaning up."

"Where?" Kristin asked, already turning into the doctor.  She lifted Lucas' blanket off of his shoulders so she could get a look at him.  Then she saw the blood soaked bandages.

"Oh my," she said.  "Let's go now."  Lucas followed her to med bay with both Dad and Ben right behind him.  

Commander Ford intercepted them along the way.  "Captain, I heard that you found Lucas."  He gave Lucas a big smile, which Lucas returned.

"What has been done about Montoya?" Nathan asked.

"Chief Shan has placed him under arrest and he will be arriving here in the next fifteen minutes on shuttle."

"Good," Nathan said.  "Have we found the second kidnapper yet?"

"No, but we're still looking," Ford replied.

"Keep me informed," Nathan said.

In the med bay Kristin made Lucas get into the shower and wash off all the dirt and mud so she could see the extent of his injuries.  He stepped out five minutes later wearing clean sweat pants, still slightly damp.

"Have a seat on the bed," she ordered.  "I'm going to have to give you a shot of antibiotics.  Open wounds are very susceptible to infections in the jungle."

"Okay," Lucas replied.  He was feeling so tired now as the events of the day caught up with him.  

"My god, this is a bullet wound," she said when she got a good look at Lucas' shoulder.  "Who was shooting at you?"  Both Nathan and Ben came to take a better look.

"Hector.  I was running through the jungle, trying to keep moving this way and that so he wouldn't be able to hit me, but he managed to get me the one time."

"You're very lucky," Kristin said.  "This could have been much worse."  Lucas just nodded.  He was well aware of just how much worse it could have been.

"Lucas I'm going to give you a local in your arm so I can dig out this piece of wood."

Once again Lucas nodded.  Kristin stepped over to the medicine cabinet and Nathan followed her.

"Kristin, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait," she said.

"No.  Listen, don't give Lucas a local, but sedate him."

"What?  Why?  Nathan the boy isn't hysterical or anything."

"I know, but I need you to check him for something and I think it would be better if he were sedated when you do."

"What am I supposed to check?" Kristin asked.

"There is a possibility that Lucas was raped.  We need to know, and he sure as hell will never tell us if he was."

Kristin blinked back tears that were threatening to fall, but then she nodded her head.  She pulled out a needle and a vile of medicine.

She put a smile back on her face and looked at Lucas reassuringly.  "Okay, you'll feel a little prick.  How about you lie back?"

Lucas smiled at her with love and trust, and she felt bad that she was about to do this to her son, but Nathan was right.  They did need to know, and Lucas would never volunteer the information.  He laid back on the bed and she stroked his hair.  Then she inserted the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger.

She wiped away the drop of blood when she was done.  "Now we'll give it a second to start to work."

"Okay," Lucas whispered, his eyes already drooping.  The next second Lucas was sleeping peacefully.

"Ben, I need you to step out for a bit," Kristin said.

"Why did he go to sleep?" Ben asked.  "What's going on?"

"I'm just going to fix his arm and give him a check up.  But still, I need you to step out of the room."

Ben knew something was going on.  He could see it in the Captain and Kristin's face.  "Tell me what's wrong.  I love him too you know."

"Ben, Kristin is going to check to see if Lucas was molested.  Obviously this is something Lucas would find humiliating, so I would ask that you not tell him when he wakes up."

"You mean those bastards…" Ben started.

"I mean, we don't know what happened while Lucas was their prisoner, but we are going to find out right now.  Now step out of the room and keep this to yourself," Nathan said sternly, but made sure not to sound angry with the Lieutenant.  He knew how deep Ben's feelings were for Lucas.

"Aye sir," Ben finally said.  He turned to leave.

"And Ben, stay away from the brig unless you want to end up in your own cell in there."

Ben turned to look at the Captain, shocked at how easily the man had pulled that thought right from his head.  "Aye sir."

______________

Two hours later Nathan was sitting next to Lucas' bed in med bay.  The boy was all patched up, and luckily had not been raped.  He had seen the look of relief on Ben's face when he told him that Lucas was okay.

Kristin appeared out of no where and handed him a cup of coffee.  "Thank you," Nathan said.

"You looked like you needed it."

"How much longer will he be asleep?" Nathan asked.

"He should be waking up any minute.  The rest will do him good, though.  You look like you could use some rest yourself."

"I could, but I want to be here when he wakes up," Nathan admitted.  "He was so afraid today.  I was so afraid today."

"That makes three of us," Kristin admitted as she sat down next to Nathan.  "But it's over now."

"mom…dad…" Lucas mumbled, turning his head slightly.  His eyes opened and he looked at them.

"Hello sleepy head," Kristin smiled.  "We've been waking for you to wake up."

"How long have I been asleep?" Lucas asked, a bit confused.

"Only for a couple of hours.  You nodded off just as I was fixing your arm," Kristin said.

Lucas sat up in his bed, grimacing against the various aches and pains his body was feeling.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Nathan asked.

"Stiff…sore," Lucas admitted.

"I can give you something for the pain," Kristin said.

"No, it's not necessary," Lucas replied.  "I just need to get up and stretch a bit."

"Are you hungry?  How about we go to the mess?" Nathan asked.

Lucas' stomach answered for him.  It rumbled loudly.  "I guess that's a yes," Lucas smirked.

"Then let's go," Nathan said.  He and Kristin each placed a hand on Lucas' back as he got off the bed.  They were together again and that was all that mattered.


End file.
